Various types of electronic applications can include clock circuits, or the like, which can include voltage-controlled oscillators. Many such oscillators can be responsive to a variable capacitance. For example, varying a capacitance in an inductive-capacitive (LC) oscillator can impact a resonant frequency of the LC oscillator; and varying a capacitance in a ring oscillator can impact a ring delay of the ring oscillator. Conventionally, the variable capacitors in such applications tend to manifest non-linear changes in capacitance over different regions of their operating range. For example, at some operating regions, a small magnitude of control adjustment can manifest a relatively small magnitude change in capacitance; while at other operating regions, the same magnitude of control adjustment can manifest a relatively large magnitude change in capacitance. Such a non-linear response can be undesirable in many applications.